Gold Saint - The Owner Manual
by ltifal
Summary: Congratulation, you have purchase your gold saint unit. Please read our owner manual before you attempted to unwarped your unit. This story had been taken down before by me but I decided to upload it again. Happy reading! Next up Cancer.
1. Aries Mu

**Note: Yes, I decided to upload it up again into one multiple fic. Since everybody seem to enjoy this, so... Why Not! **

**Disclaimer: none below was mine**

_Mu Aries Saint: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual_

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of automatic Mu unit. To ensure that you get fully use and benefits of this na?ve yet cute first defender, please pay attention to the following instructions.

Specification:

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Date of manufacture: March 27

Class: Athena Gold Saint

Height: 1.82 m

Weight: 75 kg

Manufacture by: Sanctuary Co., Ltd

Removal:

Before you pull the unit out from the plastic box, please make sure you hock one of his legs first through the hole on the bottom as instructed. Tie the rope as tightly as you can to immobile item with weight more than 10 tons to prevent him from elevating or flying uncontrollable. It's recommended to purchase Shion unit or Athena unit first to prevent him teleporting to Jamir or running away from you. If it is done correctly, he will recognize you as his new owner.

Accessories included in package:

An Aries Gold Cloth

Green pant with matching green shirt

White cloak

A pair of brown shoes

A sheep plushie

Separated accessories:

Gammanium metal

Orichalcum hammer

One bag of stardust sand

Spectra Aries Cloth

Programming:

Mu is a calm and very soft spoken gold saint; most of time your Mu unit is very quiet. He enjoys his day alone but will be very pleased to have a meditation section with Shaka unit or baking with Alderbaran unit. He enjoys working and repairing other saint cloth but it doesn't mean he will accept all job. He is most likely annoy if he has to repair bronze saint cloth again and again due to multiple and severe damage but will not complain if Athena unit is in danger. Still he will ask for your blood if you are forcing him for the umpteenth times. Your Mu unit will be function as follow:

Aries Gold Saint: to achieve this, your unit will have to master Glamour Illusion, Crystal Wall, Crystal Net, Starlight Extinction, and Stardust Revolution and is able to use it at his own will. To master this stage, please purchase Shion unit as his master or buy our new package of buy 2 get three containing Shion, Mu and Kiki unit.

Cloth Repairer: your unit will achieve this level function if you buy the separated accessories from Sanctuary Co., Ltd. You will also need to supply a lot and lot of blood. Please do contact the closest vendor if you need Athena blood pack for cloth upgrading. For repairing cloth, there are other blood pack such as Shiryu's pack, Mu's pack, Alderbaran's pack, Aiolia's pack, Shaka's pack and Milo's pack on sale.

Psychic: your unit is a natural psychic. He possesses the strongest raw psychic talent among all gold saints units. He will easily learn psychokinetic, telepathy, teleportation, and various other powers. Just be sure to have Shion unit as his teacher, you don't want to have him teleport you to the wrong place, do you?

Tutor: your unit is one of several highly intelligent saints among the gold saint. He is almost having limitless patient thus make him a good tutor. To trigger this beneficial program, you need to have Athena unit 'kidnapped', Saga unit as traitor, Shion and Aiolos unit dead. You also need to have Kiki unit as his discipline. On second thought, maybe it is not a good idea since Kiki unit will take all his attention from you.

Mode:  
Calm (default)  
Anger  
Happy  
Annoyed  
Confuse

Calm: this is Mu normal mode. He will be polite and kind toward the other unit except Hades, Poseidon, marine and spectra.

Anger: this mode will trigger if he see any marine (except Kanon) or spectra or Hades or Poseidon. This mode also trigger when he see evil Saga unit.

Happy: this mode will be trigger when he is with his close friend, Shion unit or Kiki unit.

Annoyed: this mode will likely to trigger if you force him to repair cloth without much need rest. He might explode in no time if you keep forcing him. If that happened, have a yak butter tea prepared, if not well brewed tea or Shaka unit will work.

Confuse: this mode is triggered by having any unit beside him talking about anything from modern technology to sex related to new social gathering or event. When this happen, you can give him information little by little, as Mu unit is highly intelligent, he will catch up with everything fast.

Relationship with other unit:  
Aldebaran Taurus: best friend. If you have this unit, they will most likely baking lots lots and lots of cookie or cake. It will be a good idea to run a deli shop or cookie shop.

Saga Gemini: enemy turn friend. He will be weary at first around this unit but soon turn into respect as the time go. If your unit see Saga Gemini spectra, they both will be friend. This unit is needed to trigger tutor program.

Aiolia Leo: comrade. Your unit can perform Athena Exclamation with this unit. You also need Milo unit to perform. Caution: If you happen to be with this unit and Milo unit, and all three are in gold saint mode, please be careful. If you also happen to have Saga, Shura and Camus in spectra mode, please run away. We are not responsible at any damage. Please call your insurance if you still alive.

Shaka Virgo: best friend. Your unit will be spending so much time with this unit for meditation section or having tea together or even having a little chat or two.

Dohko Libra: master. He respects him as much as he respect Shion unit. This is also due to time spent when he is a child with both of them.

Milo Scorpio: comrade. Your unit can perform Athena Exclamation with this unit. You also need Aiolia unit to perform. Caution: If you happen to be with this unit, and all three are in gold saint mode, please be careful. If you also happen to have Saga, Shura and Camus in spectra mode, please scamper. We are not responsible for any damage. Please do call your insurance if you still have hand to dial.

Shion Aries: master. He respects him very much and willing to do anything for him as long as it is not against Athena's wish. This unit is needed to trigger almost all programs.  
Shiryu dragon: kyohai. This unit is one of closest junior he ever had.

Kiki: discipline. He will be very happy near this unit and will do anything to teach him everything about Aries saint. This unit is needed to trigger tutor program.

Athena: protected Goddess. He will respect, love and do everything for her. This unit is needed to trigger tutor program.

Other Athena's saints: neutral and polite.

Hades: nemesis. He will do anything to defeat this unit which include harakiri

Poseidon: enemy. He will stay away from this unit and let the bronze saint do all their job to defeat this unit.

Marine and Spectra: except Kanon, all units in this category are his enemy.

Cleaning:  
Do not attempt to clean your unit as he capable to clean himself. He however will let you brush his hair. If in any circumstance you do force him, be prepare to hear 'Tenbuhorin' before you even touch him. If this happen, do contact your insurance thus we do not responsible for any damage.

Energy:  
Your unit likes Tibetan food like Tsampa and Momos but he hates dried mutton meat! It's canibalism! He also love Indian curry due to Shaka unit influence. His favorite drink is yoghurt and yak butter tea. Most other unit which he considered as friend and comrade will likely to spur the tea out due to the saltiness in it.

FAQ:  
Q: MY GOD! I HAVE MILO, AIOLIA AND MU UNIT IN GOLD SAINT MODE, WHEN SUDDENLY MY FRIEND COMES WITH CAMUS, SAGA AND SHURA IN SPECTRE MODE! WHAT SHOULD I DO!  
A: If that happen then we can just send our prayer and wish that you have all your insurance covered... or you can quickly call your other friend who have Shiryu unit although you won't save much of your home¡ We are wondering though, how come you can still write this question to us?

Q: My unit suddenly screaming like a girl and jumping all around, what happen?  
A: He may see something on the floor that moving fast and having a black fur. If that happen, just shoo the rat or ask Shaka unit to calm him down

Q:My unit give all his attention to Kiki, now what?  
A: Either ship back your Kiki unit which resulting your Mu unit hates you or have other Mu unit kidnapped him...

Q: My unit suddenly craving for curry a lot, what happen, I thought he is Tibetan!  
A: Your unit had definitely spend too much time with Shaka unit. Either send back one of them or watch them crossing 'being friend' line into something you don't want to know...

Q: My unit baked too much cake. I can't help but pack up a lot of pound!  
A: Uh well, why don't you build a deli shop?

Warranty:  
With proper care and maintenance, your Mu unit will be able to live happily under your roof. His warranty is for years to come. However, if, for some reason, you have had enough, simply tell him Shion unit is dead or Athena unit need him on the wailing wall, he will be either teleport and sulk in Jamir or dead¡ As the latter is too cruel; please tell him the other one.


	2. Taurus Alderbaran

**Disclaimer: none below was mine**

**Warning: please do excuse my English as I never take any lesson on English speaking country.**

_Alderbaran Taurus Saint: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual_

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of automatic Alderbaran unit. To ensure that you get fully use and benefits of this bulky build yet kind heart second defender, please pay attention to the following instructions.

Specification:  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Date of manufacture: May 8  
Class: Athena Gold Saint  
Height: 2.10 m  
Weight: 130 kg  
Manufacture by: Sanctuary Co., Ltd

Removal:  
Please put special attention when removing this unit from the package. If you happen to find him in cross hand position, please be very careful; you don't want to be on his bad side. Open the package slowly and then run as fast as you can with speed of 20 meters per second. It will help if you already have one of gold saint unit as your underlin- ahem your friend. It's best if you purchase Mu unit first as they are best of friend.

Accessories included in package:  
A Taurus Gold Cloth  
Black pant with matching shirt  
White cloak  
A pair of brown shoes  
Blonde Long Wig

Separated accessories:  
Batter  
A bag of self rising flour  
A bag of sugar  
Small white flower  
Spectra Taurus Cloth

Programming:  
Aldebaran is an easy going guy who loves to laugh, but watch out for him if he indeed gets mad. He is physically a strongest one from other gold saints unit. Even Deathmask unit can feel a little wary around this unit due to his enormous body. Your Aldebaran unit will be function as follow:

Taurus Gold Saint: to achieve this, your unit will have to master the great horn first. This program is easy to achieve if you find him in cross hand mode inside the plastic package. Caution: read the removal section. Seriously! Read it!

Body Guard: to unlock this beneficial program, you will need Athena unit after he acknowledged Athena as his goddess. After that, he can escort you to anywhere you pleased except hospital. He indeed has bad memory when visiting Seiya and other at the infirmary.

Body Builder: to achieve this program, your unit needs to overcome his shy personality. Do have Saga or Misty unit to unlock this program faster. Though you don't want to put him too close to Misty, the program may become overheat.

Baker: to achieve this program, you must buy the separated accessories from Sanctuary Co and have Mu unit . They will both make a lot and lots of cake. You will have some sugar problem if you try to consume all the cake. If this continues, please contact your doctor and a business counselor.

Mode:  
Easy going (default)  
Cross-hand  
Shock  
Awkward

Easy going: this is the default of Taurus Aldebaran. Your unit is easy to laugh more over with fellow gold saints or god saint unit. You should careful with this mode if you are not a saint since sometime he may forget about his strength and make you fly through the window or wall. If this happen and you are still conscious, deal your doctor.

Cross-hand: be careful with this mode. You don't really want to be near this unit when he is in this position. This mode is easy to trigger if you find him cross-hand before removal. This mode also easy to trigger the first time he see Seiya unit or removing Mu unit from him by force (refered to FAQ). To undo this mode, please find Mu unit or other gold saint fellow.

Shock: this mode most likely to trigger if you can cut his horn by hand. Use Seiya unit for easy unlock.

Awkward: this mode will be triggered if any child girl gives him flower. You need to buy the separate accessories from Sanctuary Co

Relationship with other unit:  
Mu Aries: best friend. If you have this unit, they will most likely baking lots lots and lots of cookie or cake. No, we will not give any suggestion on making deli or cookie shop. How about cake franchise and taking the world with cookie? This unit is needed to trigger baker program.

Saga Gemini: boss turn comrade. Your unit respects this unit being a pope but later suspicious as he disobey his direct order. This unit becomes comrade again after some time. This unit is needed to fasten body builder mode.

Aiolia Leo: friend. Your unit will make a good friend with this unit. Both of them may become drinking buddy. Your unit may stay in front on ESPN a lot, watching sport with this unit. Do use broom to sweep both of their asses outside on sunny day. It is even better if you can provide Marin unit to do this job.

Seiya Pegasus: kyohai and friend. This unit is one of closest junior he ever had and he respect him for destroying his horn. It is very hard to explain on why he views him as such. This unit is needed to unlock shock mode.

Athena: protected Goddess. He will respect, love and do everything for her. This unit is needed to trigger body guard program.

Other Athena's saints: friendly with one smack or two on the back or friendly hug.

Hades: nemesis. He will do anything to defeat this unit which including comes back from Acheron and does hara-kiri.

Poseidon: enemy. He will stay away from this unit due to his injuries and let the bronzes saint defeat the unit.

Marine and Spectra: except Kanon, all units in this category are his enemy.

Cleaning:  
As much as you want to see him naked, do not attempt to clean this unit as he is a very shy guy. You will need to remind him once in a while to put down his heavy helmet for a little hair brushing or two. You also need to put on his long wig if he needs to pose for your manga book cover.

Energy:  
Your unit likes his Brazilian food like fejioda com arroz, moqueca and of course bolos cake. His favorite drink is actually come from Greek which is frappe coffee.

FAQ:  
Q: When I open my Aldebaran unit, I have Athena unit on my side but he is still attacking! What happen?  
A: Ugh and we think we already stated on the removal section very clearly¡ what moro- I mean ahem, as we already stated on the removal section. This unit can only recognize other gold saints or his best friend which is Mu unit. Your Athena unit is useless since he view her as fake Goddess.

Q: My unit suddenly begins to use mascara! I don't offend it but he makes me feel uncomfortable! What's going on!  
A: Your unit definitely spending too much time with Misty or Aphrodite unit. For reprogramming, put him with other saint who doesn't use mascara.

Q: My unit still bakes too many cakes even after I call the business counselor and make some money from his baking. Can I undo the baker program?  
A: Stop your whining; he works for your fortune! Sigh, people this day but yes, you can undo this baking program slowly by removing Mu unit from your unit. We should remind you though that removing his best friend forcefully may trigger the cross-hand mode when you are around him.

Q: Why did my unit run around with only his spandex, not that I complain but my house definitely swarm with people!  
A: Your unit has spent too much time with Saga or Misty unit. Sadly there is no way to undo this program. If you are willing to pay another 20% of actual price, please ships back your Aldebaran unit; we will take the unit back and replace with the new one.

Q: My unit suddenly plugging every flower on my garden! What's happen?  
A: You may have triggered awkward mode but putting away the flower he got too soon. He needs his own time to appreciate the flower. Just give the flower back to him. We are very sorry for your garden though¡

Warranty:  
With proper care and maintenance, your Aldebaranunit will be able to live happily under your roof. His warranty is for years to come. However, if, for some reason, you have had enough, simply put him with Niobe unit or Athena unit need him at the wailing wall, he will be either dead or ahem dead¡ Are you sure you really need to do something like this?


	3. Gemini Saga

**Disclaimer: none below was mine**

**Warning: please do excuse my English.**

_Saga Gemini Saint: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual_

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of automatic Saga unit. To ensure that you get fully use and benefits of sexy yet split personality disorder third defender, please pay attention to the following instructions.

Specification:  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Date of manufacture: May 30  
Class: Athena Gold Saint  
Height: 1.88 m  
Weight: 87 kg  
Manufacture by: Sanctuary Co., Ltd

Removal:  
Upon removing unit from the plastic box, please pay special attention on his hair coloring. If you see blue color, then it is safe to open the box. He will be confuse to find out he is all alone, but won't attack anyone before he is sure that the person posses danger. To convince him of your ownership, you can purchase other gold saint such as Aiolos or Shion or his brother Kanon. If you are indeed see his hair gray, then do take precaution. Either you ship back the unit or have Athena or Seiya with you. Do not open the package if you have Shion or Aiolos on your side as he will kill both of them as quickly as you blink your eyes. He will either kill you (hope not) or spare you and laughing maniacally before he take control of your household and treat you as his minion.

Accessories included in package:  
A Gemini Gold Cloth  
Blue pant with matching shirt  
White cloak  
A pair of brown shoes  
Towel

Separated accessories:  
Small Golden Knife  
White Pope cloak  
Red Pope headdress  
Blue Pope mask  
Spectra Gemini Cloth

Programming:  
Saga is possibly the oldest gold saint of the present generation. He will act as oldest brother for all new generation gold saints. Your Saga unit has expertise and refined skills above most of the current gold saints. He also highly gifted in strategy and political Saga unit will be function as follow:

Gemini Gold Saint: to achieve this program, your unit will need to learn Galaxian Explosion, Another Dimension and Demon Emperor Fist. This program came with the unit as default program.

Evil Saga: to unlock this program, you will need to purchase baby Athena unit, Shion unit, Aiolos unit and Shura unit. For support, you should unlock Pope Shion program first. This program won't benefit much except if you are a psycho or need to ahem¡ eliminate someone you don't like. This program is easily triggered if you find him with gray hair in the sealed box (note: refer to removal section).

Pope: To unlock this program, purchase the separated accessories which available in the store and buy him a bunch of politic book to read. For support you may also trigger evil saga and buy Shion and or Aiolos unit for sacrifice. This program will become beneficial for you if you are running for congress or president.

Gemini Spectre: To unlock this unit, purchase Shion unit. To further trigger the program, you need to unlock Shion spectre program. For support, you can also purchase Pandora unit.

Older brother: to achieve this beneficial program, you need to purchase at least one of younger gold saint or his own brother Kanon. Your Saga unit will most likely to argue with Kanon unit like sibling usually are; be very careful though, your Kanon unit may be missing sometime. If that happen, please see the relationship part below.

Relationship with other unit:  
Shion Aries/Pope: Master/victim/comrade. The relationship with this unit is quite complicated but to know further about the story, do your research on saint seiya manga and/or anime. This unit raise Saga unit like his own children before possesed by Ares. Your Saga unit will respect this unit highly and sometime seek his wisdom. This unit is needed to trigger almost all Saga program.

Mu Aries: Junior/enemy/comrade. This unit will be very angry at Saga unit due to his teacher/father murder, but he soon respect the lad if you trigger the spectre mode. This unit will not cause any headache on Saga unit but sometime Mu unit can be frustating for Saga unit due to his naiveness especially on question of 'what sex is?'. This unit can support older brother program.

Kanon Gemini: Brother/sibling. Both can be spot mostly because of their arguing sound, but both never really cross the line into a full blown fight except Sunion Cape accident. Most of the time, Kanon will be the one who is starting the fight due to his trouble maker tendency. If you also have Milo unit, be prepared. Your Saga unit may run all the way to Athens due to his high level of frustration. Caution: If you find your Kanon unit's missing, please go find him in the Sunion Cape within 48 hours. This unit can support older brother program.

Deathmask Cancer: Minion/comrade. The relationship between both units is based on mutual benefit. While being a pope, Saga of course need to eliminate some little bugs that after his position or the truth. For it, Deathmask unit will gladly do any dirty job, his own way to add his own collection. This unit also cause headache on your Saga unit due to his killing hobby and later his troublemaker tendency. This unit can support older brother program.

Aiolia Leo: Junior/minion/comrade. This unit respect Saga unit like his own brother, too bad for several circumstance occurred, your Saga unit will turn him into his minion. Be careful when you already triggered spectra unit in front of this unit. Your unit might be attacking your unit as soon as he sees the black cloth. Caution: if you happen to have Milo and Mu unit, do scramble and drags your Saga spectra unit before being eliminate. This unit can support older brother program.

Shaka Virgo: Junior/victim/comrade. Shaka unit respect this unit very much. It is evidence in his action as he ask Saga unit for his help during crisis, helping him to pass Erision to accompany Athena. Although Shaka unit don't really give Saga much stress, Saga unit still a little weary around him due to his knowledge. Imagine when Shaka who is nickname as person close to God askes your Saga unit about why people have drive on having sex. This unit can support older brother program.

Milo Scorpio: Junior/comrade. This unit respect Saga unit and consider him as respected senior. Saga unit might be frustrated if he spending too much time with this unit since he is most likely to cause mischief. The headache can be double or even triple due to friendship relation with Kanon unit. Caution: If you trigger Saga spectra unit in front of this unit, be prepare to enjoy several scarlet needle on your butt. If that occurred, do drag Camus gold saint mode (attention: gold saint mode) to cool down situation or Shaka unit. If you happen to have Shura and Camus in spectra mode, we'll advice to run from the battleground. This unit can support older brother program.

Aiolos Sagitarius: Victim/comrade. This unit seems to attract jealousy from your Saga unit. You should be careful if your Saga evil mode triggered. Either he will kill this unit or ask Shura to do the honour. This unit triggered evil Saga and Pope program.

Shura Capricorn: Minion/comrade. This unit sees Saga unit as master and later as respectful comrade. This unit can perform Athena Exclamation after you trigger the spectre program on. You also need to trigger Saga spectre unit and Camus spectre unit. Caution: be careful if you happen to have Mu, Aiolia and Milo unit in gold saint mode. We will not be responsible for all cause of lost and demolition. This unit can support older brother and evil Saga program.

Camus Aquarius: Junior/comrade. This unit sees Saga unit as older brother also a respectful comrade. This unit can perform Athena Exclamation after you trigger the spectre program on. You also need to trigger Saga spectre unit and Shura spectre unit. Caution: be careful if you happen to have Mu, Aiolia and Milo unit in gold saint mode. To prevent any damage, just put Athena on the center instead of Shiryu. This unit can support older brother program.

Aphrodite Pisces: Minion/comrade. This unit is quite close with Saga without being obvious. Hence, Saga unit might even consult about his bath salt and other recommended beauty care with this unit, being a close neighbor with this rose lover. How did you expect how to obtain bath salt when you are sitting on the throne all day? This unit can support older brother program.

Athena: victim/protected Goddess. He will be do anything for her including killing her. Um¡ that don't sound so right¡ anyway if you buy one of saint seiya units than you must already have knowledge about what happen. Secretly your unit may be in love with Athena unit.

Seiya Pegasus: Enemy/junior. If you triggered evil Saga, he will likely to try and kill the unit. If that happen, purchase Athena's shield to undo the program. Later on this unit will respect your Saga unit very highly.

Other Athena's gold saints: comrade/friend

Hades: nemesis. Your unit will do anything in order to stop this unit conquer the world, this includes betraying the Underworld God.

Cleaning:  
This is one of several units that is actually not really care even if you see him naked. He like bath very much but do tell him to not overdo it. You don't want to see his smooth skin dry due to too much soaping. He will actually welcome you to join into his bath (do supply tissue, lots of it for your bleeding nose).

Energy:  
Your unit likes tzatziki very much. What? You don't believe it? Then explain on why he had a very smooth skin. His other favorite food is actually souvlaki and don't forget fasolada! He had his favorite drink which is surprisingly or unsurprisingly coffee. Make a very good Turkish coffee and he is all yours.

FAQ:  
Q: Argh! I have enough with my Saga and my sister's Kanon. They are always arguing! What can I do to put it off a little?  
A: Sibling rivalry indeed always happen, why don't you try to start arguing with your sister to make it even? That is a bad suggestion... To put it off a little, please trigger Saga Spectre program and Kanon Gemini saint program. You can also try to purchase Athena or Shion unit to put it down a little. Or... buy Milo unit and/or Deathmask unit to make it more interesting.

Q: My unit spends so much time on the bathroom! My water bill gives me headache! Help!  
A: Tell your Saga unit slowly not to overdo, is enough to make him stop or at least have a bath one or two times a day. If it's not stop then your unit may having problem with his circuit. Please send him to closest maintain shop for repair or reprogramming.

Q: I hate that longing look he throws toward my friend's Athena unit! What should I do to make him look away?  
A: This is the first weird question we ever got but... if you can trigger his evil Saga; we guaranteed your unit won't be throwing that kind of look toward your friend's Athena unit.

Q: Are you crazy! I'm not the psycho! Also I don't want my friend Athena unit being killed! Help!  
A: Then the only solution we can offer is to buy your own Athena unit or distract him by purchasing Kanon unit and or other gold saints.

Q: ARGH, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU! I HATE THAT LONGING LOOKS HE THROW TO ATHENA! AND YOU TELL ME TO BUY ATHENA UNIT! WHAT KIND OF FAQ IS THIS?  
A: First of all, you may want to check your keyboard; your caps lock may be on when you type this question. Second, we can give you another solution: if you are really annoyed with this 'longing look'; we will suggest for reprogramming and moving away from your current home and relocating in area with no Athena unit within 10 km.

Q: My Saga unit seemed to be downing a lot of aspirin! What's happen?  
A: Your unit must be through a massive headache due to his relationship with other gold saint (referred to relationship section). If that happen you might want to put him on a little holiday at no man land or move your other units away for a while.

Q: My Saga unit suddenly freak out everytime he sees Mu unit. What's going on?  
A: Please refers to relationship section but if you too lazy to read our guide. Maybe the word 'sex' will help.

Warranty:  
With proper care and maintenance, your Saga unit will be able to live happily under your roof. His warranty is for years to come. However, if, for some reason, you have had enough, trigger evil Saga unit and put him in front of Athena, either he will commit suicide or commit murder. If he does the latter, you have permission to run away.


End file.
